


Autocrat

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 WOTD Drabbles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Autocrat

Danny Williams flicked his bedclothes back and slid out of his bed. His bare feet hit the cold slate and he winced. Stalking across the room, he clasped the edge of the heavy brocade curtains and dragged them open, allowing feeble winter light to flood into his bedchamber. As miserable as it was he would miss this. The harsh cold winds and flurries of snow were home to him. There was no way to change his future. The strumpet who had borne his daughter attested to that, her marriage to an autocratic landowner sealed his future. Now home was Hawaii.


End file.
